Mr Knightly VS Mr Darcy
by glofigs24
Summary: you know the tale; a modern girl enters the classic world of Jane Austen AN: This is written for a dear friend of mine, for her birthday. I told her I would write any fic just for her of her choosing and she chose a love triangle with Darcy and Knightly. I hope you love it, sweetie! Happy Birthday! 3


Mr. Knightly VS Mr. Darcy

Title: Mr. Knightly VS Mr. Darcy  
Author: Glofigs

Fandom: Emma/ Pride and Prejudice

Pairing/characters: Emma Woodhouse, Mr. Knightly, and Mr. Darcy, plus an OC Yasmine

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None, unless you haven't read the 500 year old text or seen any of the dozens of movies based on any of Austen's work.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Ms. Austen owns everything.  
Summary: You know the tale; a modern girl enters the classic world of Jane Austen

AN: This is written for a dear friend of mine, for her birthday. I told her I would write any fic just for her of her choosing and she chose a love triangle with Darcy and Knightly. I hope you love it, sweetie! Happy Birthday! 3

After a long day of work, Yasmine does what she does every night after she gets home, puts on her favorite Jane Austen movie, Emma and relaxes with a cup of tea, comfy clothes, and a warm blanket. But this time, after about ten minutes her eyes begin to droop….

"Lady Yasmine, come into the garden and see what papa has done" says a petite woman with a blue dress and bonnet.

_What the hell?_ Thinks Yasmine and follows the girl out into the garden. As they walk out, _is that? No! That can't be! That is! Emma Woodhouse from Emma! What just happened? A minute ago I was on my couch watching Emma and now all of a sudden I am here in the movie. _

…

In the Garden Emma inquires

"Don't you just adore these callilillies." Before she can reply a male voice says

"Good day Miss Woodhouse, and who is this fetching creature? Good day madam" The man bows

"Mr. Knightly, this is Yasmine, she just arrived this morning and what would we owe the pleasure of your visit this afternoon Mr. Knightly?" Emma asks

"How do you do Miss Yasmine" says Mr. Knightly kissing her hand. Yasmine can't believe it; her dream guy is standing right in front of her bowing and kissing her hand. _What is going on? Am I being Punk'd?_

"uh uh uh how do you do Mr. Knightly, it uh an honor and a pleasure to make your acquaintance" _Well, that sounded good _thinks Yasmine.

"I had some business with your father Emma, so I thought I would stop by and say hello, I hope you don't mind but there is a friend of mine I would like you to meet at the ball tonight. A Mr. Darcy, a smart looking chap"

"Why not at all Mr. Knightly, the more the merrier, isn't that right Yasmine?" But Yasmine, isn't listening. As soon as Mr. Knightly mentioned Mr. Darcy she has to pinch herself. _This can't be happening_ she thinks. _Mr. Knightly and Mr. Darcy in the same room, here, tonight. I must be dreaming! Or dead! For my sake I hope it's the former. _ At the mention of her name, Yasmine perks up and says

"uh sure!"

"Great so I will see you ladies later on tonight then" Then Mr. Knightly Bows "and it was delightful meeting you Miss Yasmine" he says never taking his eyes off of her. Then he leaves.

"What a charming fellow" Yasmine says

"Oh, it's about time to get ready for the party, come along Yasmine, we have a ball to get ready for!" Emma orders

…..

At the party Just as Emma and Yasmine are finishing up a dance, Mr. Knightly comes over with a proud looking gentleman.

"Miss Woodhouse, Miss Yasmine, May I present Mr. Darcy" Mr. Knightly says. Both ladies curtsied and then Emma says

"Please to meet you Mr. Darcy" then looking at Yasmine Emma says "Shall we get some punch Mr. Knightly?"

"Um, no I don't think so, I think I will stay here and keep an eye on things" Mr. Knightly answers

"I'm really parched, why don't we get some punch and leave these two to get to know each other" Emma responds with a wink

"No no, you go right ahead Miss Woodhouse. May I have this dance Miss Yasmine?" Mr. Knightly asks

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Mr. Darcy counters

"I asked her first, knave!" Mr. Knightly counteracts

"I asked more nicely brute!" Mr. Darcy counters

"I saw her first! You want to take this outside?" Mr. Knightly threatens

"You're on! I challenge you to a duel my friend!" Mr. Darcy challenges

"Meet me outside in five minutes" Mr. Knightly orders

"Gentleman! Gentleman! There is no need for that is there?" Emma says trying to stop them.

"Mr. Knightly, Mr. Darcy, Emma is right. There is no need for this childish behavior. I will dance with both of you….. both of you….. both of you"

Before Yasmine knows what she was saying, she wakes up unexpectedly from her dream. _Huh? Where am I? Oh I am at home. It was all just a dream._ Suddenly there is a knock at her front door. _Who can that be? _ She walks over to the door and opens it. There standing there is a familiar looking man, "Mr. Darcy"

Or was it only a dream…..

Fin


End file.
